The Unchosen Path
by WindEmpress
Summary: Two ordinary girls meet up with Inuyasha in their own times. Everyone within their family has been killed and they live life their own way. Could things get any better? Well, there are times they will . . . and won't.
1. Paths Collide

Disclaimer: I do not own any InuYasha characters or stuff like that.

_**The Unchosen Path**_

_**Chapter 1: Paths Collide**_

_**WindEmpress: Yea, so it begins; our epic dream that never ends . . .  
**__**Firestar: . . .  
**__**WindEmpress: Don't you have anything to say?  
**__**Firestar: Yea, but every time I say something, I get hit upside the head.  
**__**WindEmpress: Do not!  
**__**Firestar: Do to!  
**__**WindEmpress: . . .  
**__**Firestar: . . . . . . Why are we here?  
**_**_WindEmpress: I don't _know_! You started it!  
_****_Firestar: I did not! _You _started it!  
_**_**InuYasha: Would you two quit it and start the story!  
**__**Firestar WindEmpress: Where did you come from!  
**__**WindEmpress: points at Firestar Quit that!  
**__**Firestar: whiney voice what? It's in my nature . . .  
**__**InuYasha: Start the story or I'll hack you to pieces!  
**__**WindEmpress: What did I do?  
**__**Firestar: Okay! We're starting . . .**_

The story starts with two dark haired girls, both alike in dignity (WindEmpress: Enough with the Shakespeare! Firestar: Okay, okay . . .) alright, more alike in interests and appearance. One was slightly shorter than the other and had crystal blue eyes; this is Alexia. The other was a head taller than Alexia and had hazel eyes; this is Angel.

"How much longer do you think it will take to pack all of this crap?" Angel asked Alexia as she set down a box in the moving truck. Her long dark brown hair was back in a braid, which was rather rare for her, and two strands from her face fell down to her waist.

"Does it look like I would know something like that?" Alexia said with a bit of annoyance. Unlike Angel, Alexia had her dark brown hair tied back in a low pony tail to cool her off in the hot summer weather.

"Geeze, must you be so. . . Irritable?" Angel asked as she wiped sweat from her forehead. "I can't believe this will be the last time I'll see this view. I'm going to miss it." She was staring at the ocean in front of her as the sun set over it.

"It's not like you chose to move."

Angel turned back to Alexia. "Actually, I kind of wanted to move. Sure, I'm going to miss all of my friends, but I won't have to worry about being made fun of for everything."

"Not that lecture again!" Alexia hated it when Angel would talk about how she was made fun of for everything, but she knew Angel was just trying to help her.

"Hey, you two," said a from the ground, "you wanna go to the beach one last time?" It was Alexia's mother, who she mostly took after.

Angel and Alexia looked at each other. "Don't see why not . . ." Angel replied. As she walked towards the back of the truck to put another box down.

"Yea, let's go swimming in the ocean one last time!" Alexia said jumping up and down, causing the truck to bounce on its wheels. "Oops, I shouldn't do that."

"Are you trying to kill me?" Angel said with a bit of humor to her.

"Yea, that's the point!"

They both laughed together. This was one of the reasons they liked to be together so much, though they were cousins, people sometimes mistook them as sisters.

Angel smiled and leaped down to the ground. She waited for Alexia to come down, so very slowly down the ramp, then raced off to the beach with her closest ally at her side. The sky was painted with golds and pinks along the sky; the water was much the same as it reflected the sunset. Angel stripped off her denim capris and her black halter-top until she had her two piece left on. Alexia, on the other hand, just ran straight into the water without taking off her other clothes.

"You idiot!" Angel called. (WindEmpress: Wait, why is InuYasha so eager to hear the story? InuYasha the gang: Just keep going! WindEmpress: Sheesh . . .) She walked into the water; it was unusually warm for August weather. "How could you do that?"

"Easy, just run in without thinking."

"I figured that. . ."

Angel and Alexia swam towards the deep end together.

"Wanna race?" Angel asked.

Alexia knew who would win, "Sure,"

"Ready . . . Go!"

They swam as fast as they could, Angel started to pull ahead, leaving Alexia in the . . . Waves. Out of nowhere, their other cousin came in front and swam to the beach. "I win!" he said.

"Who invited you?" Alexia asked as they came to the beach.

It was typical of this family to do such things. Aris smiled as she swam out again with Alexia behind her.

"You know what I wish would happen?" Angel asked Alexia as they stopped at the sand bar.

"What? Wait, you wish your characters were real, right?" Alexia asked.

"Well, that and I wish we could have a real adventure, where our parents wouldn't have to tell us no for everything we'd do."

Alexia blinked. "You mean like on Inuyasha?"

"Almost . . . I don't know, it's just a crazy thought."

What neither of them thought would ever happen would soon change, along with their fate and family . . .

It was nearly one in the morning when Angel and Alexia returned home. Angel's mother told them to grab their sleeping bags and get to bed, but they protested and said they wanted to stay up longer. Unfortunately, Angel's mother said that they needed their energy for tomorrow's big move. So they clambered into their sleeping bags.

Alexia dreamed (FS: Sadly she didn't remember . . .) and woke up with her eyes wide open. She sat straight up and looked around Angel's room. _Whoa . . . That was scary . . ._ She went to lie back down, but felt something breathing on her foot. She sat back up and slapped it saying; "Quit it, Angel!" but she didn't feel anything touch her hand. She fell back down onto her sleeping bag.

"Alexia? Was that you?" Angel said as she woke up.

Alexia turned to Angel. "Yea . . . That was me."

"Okay . . . Just checking," she said as she went back to sleep.

Alexia lay back down and tried to sleep, when she realized it wasn't working, she faked it. Her eyes darted around as she saw shadows move about the room. When she feels something pawing at her foot, she gets up and starts looking around the sleeping bag; just to be certain that nothing is there. When she was certain that nothing was there, she lay back down, but didn't cover herself with the blanket.

Alexia laid there and turned her head to Angel. Suddenly, Angel jumped and sat up.

"What's wrong?" Alexia asked.

"Something just touched my leg," Angel said in a terrified voice.

"Whoa, the same thing just happened to me a minute ago," Alexia said sarcastically.

Suddenly, a deep low growl sounded behind. Alexia and Angel both looked at each other, then they slowly turned to the window. Right in front of the window was a black wolf growling fiercely. Angel and Alexia both looked at each other and screamed bloody murder. They get up to run out the door, but Angel opened the door and hit Alexia in the face (Firestar: Funny . . .).

"Oops, sorry," Angel said as she grabbed Alexia and ran out the door. They ran down the hall screaming their heads off to stop in the living room. Angel squeezed Alexia's arm tightly.

"I can't feel my hand anymore," Alexia said as Angel squeezed her arm.

"Stop complaining," Angel snapped as she looked around the room. Something wasn't right about it.

"But it really hurts," she said in a whiney voice.

Angel looked at her left hand and throws it down, hitting Alexia's side.

Alexia looked at Angel as she rubs her hand. "What's your problem."

"Look," Angel said pointing farther into the living room. She'd found the cause of her distress.

Alexia looks at the direction that held Angel's attention; all of their family members are gone. "Uh, oh. Where did they go?"

"I have no clue. But there's something behind me . . ." Angel said in a terrified voice. Angel slowly turned her head to find a hand on her shoulder.

There was a head with a rope around its neck hanging from the ceiling. Angel and Alexia shrank back in terror. They rush down the stairs to the basement and look around to find the hot-tub room's door. Angel flung the sliding door open, letting Alexia in, and slamming it shut and locking it. They walk over to the hot-tub and sit down next to it.

The room was eerily silent. In the stair case, they heard someone walking down the stairs.

Thump . . .thump . . .thump. . .

Angel and Alexia hugged each other and hoped for the best. A hand touches Alexia's hair and looks up to find a body. It had a slit throat, tied with ropes, and looked to be a thousand years old. Blood dripped onto Alexia's nose.

"Eww . . .Eww. . . Eww. . ." she said as she wiped it off. Angel looked over at Alexia and looks up to find the body. Angel, who's grossed out, gets up and races to the door.

They unlock the door and race out. Two hands reach and try to grab them. These hands were living, unlike the last one, and they had talons, causing Angel and Alexia to fight against them. It grabbed at their shoulders, shirt, and arms.

When they stopped thrashing, Angel's eyes widened. She realized who this person was. "I . . . Inuyasha?"

Once their eyes adjusted to the darkness, Alexia realized that Angel was right. There stood Inuyasha holding them by their arms.

WindEmpress: Whoa . . . That's just weird.  
Firestar: Tell me about it.  
WindEmpress: raises fist into air onto the next chapter!  
(Be warned, the first part isn't pretty . . .)


	2. More That Meets the Eye

Disclaimer: I do not own any InuYasha characters or stuff like that, neither any names, if you wish to test me.

_**The Unchosen Path**_

_**Chapter 2: More That Meets the Eye**_

_**WindEmpress: Yea! We're at the next chapter!  
**__**Firstar: Do you have to be so cheerful about it?  
**__**WindEmpress: Who says I'm being cheerful? I want this chapter to be gruesome and morbid!  
**__**Firestar: What are you talking about, you're always gruesome and morbid.  
**__**WindEmpress: . . . .  
**__**Firstar: . . . . .starts humming something  
**__**WindEmpress: eyes widen Grrrrrrrrrr . . .  
**__**Firestar: hums louder  
**__**WindEmpress: YOU KNOW ITS NOT TRUE, SO STOP SAYING IT OR YOUR GOING TO HAVE MORE THAN ME CHASING YOU AGAIN!  
**__**Firestar: (do not mind her sick mind . . . It only gets worse) Hiei had sex with Leanna! Hiei had sex with Leanna!  
**__**WindEmpress: pounces on Firestar in wolfie form  
**__**Firestar: You don't have to get on me like THAT!  
**__**WindEmpress: Shut up! God your worse than Miroku!  
**__**Miroku: What about me?  
**__**Firestar and WindEmpress: look at each other sigh**_

****

Angel and Alexia look at each other. They watch each other for two seconds, and then scream. They break from Inuyasha's grasp and run upstairs.

"Hey, what the-" Inuyasha said as he chased after them.

They ran to the master bedroom and sat in the middle of the room back to back, hyperventilating. Alexia felt movement within the area, but Angel was oblivious to it.

"Why is Inuyasha here?" Angel asked. "I always thought he was figment of Rumiko Takahashi's imagination."

"I'm not sure, but why is there a freakin' spider crawling on my leg?" Alexia said.

Angel turned her head and watched Alexia out of the corner of her eye. Alexia picked up the "spider" and stared at it with horror. "Angel . . . This is no spider . . ."

"Then what the hell is it?"

"Can we say it's covered in blood and its grabbing my arm?" Alexia stared at it for a minute. "Take it off! Take it off! (Firestar: Take it ALL off. WindEmpress: Clobber) Take it off . . ."

"What is it?"

"It's a hand!" Alexia throws it towards the door. "Ewww!"

Inuyasha steps in as Alexia threw the hand, which hit Inuyasha in the face. "Oh . . . Why I outta . . ."

Alexia and Angel get up and race towards the closet.

"Closet, closet, closet!" Alexia said.

"Like that's going help you!" Inuyasha said.

Alexia opened the door and screamed: there was her uncle's head lying on the ground then she slammed closed. "Ahh!" She opened it again, screamed, and closed it. She did it again . . . And again . . . And again for the next five minutes.

"I think she's lost it . . ." Angel said as she watched her cousin go on with this.

"I agree," Inuyasha said.

Angel and Inuyasha looked at each other. Angel screamed and ran away from him.

"Get back here!" Inuyasha said.

"Go away you rabid dog!"

Inuyasha stopped chasing her. "What did you call me?" he asked as his eye twitched.

"Oops . . . Bye!" Angel ran in circles, screaming, around Inuyasha, who sighed. He grabbed her shirt collar and pulled her to the ground (Firestar: Eww! WindEmpress: . . . . . CLOBBER! Firestar: Oww . . .). Alexia was still going on about her door and head problem, Inuyasha grabbed her and put her next to her cousin.

"Would you two-"

"Oh my gosh, it's moving!" Alexia said pointing behind Inuyasha.

Inuyasha turned to find a corpse crawling towards them. "Don't move . . . I'll take care of it." He pulled out his Tetsusaiga and used Wind Scar. Once the corpse stopped moving, Inuyasha turned and found both had disappeared. "Where did you two go?"

"We can't tell you," Alexia said.

"You idiot!"

"Oops . . ."

Inuyasha found them in the corner of the room huddled together. "What are you two so afraid of?"

"Well," Angel said," first we find a black wolf's chasing us, and then we find that you're alive, and now we have corpses coming after us. How can you _not _be afraid?"

Inuyasha blinks. "Black wolf . . ."

"Yea! A black wolf, want to explain _that_?"

"Black wolf . . . Oh, that's just Tsuki."

Angel's eyes widen, "Tsuki? Did I hear you correctly?"

"Yea, I said Tsuki."

"What about her?" asked a voice from behind? Everyone saw a human leaning on the door frame with her arms folded beyond Inuyasha. She had the darkest green eyes, almost black, and her hair was extravagant. It was in a bun, but its color was odd: it was white at the top of her scalp down to her shoulders, then faded to black to the tip.

Angel sat there in shock as the girl walked towards them. Angel and Alexia moved closer to the wall until they their backs were to the wall.

"Can't you see them cowering in fear already? Chasing them around won't solve anything," she said in a serious voice.

"You decide to show up at a good time, Tsuki," Inuyasha said back at her.

"Feh."

"Feh, what?"

"Feh the fact that you don't know how to keep them from escaping or the fact that you can't take care of them."

"I'm takin' good care of them!"

"Then why are they making their way to the door?"

"What?" He looked behind Tsuki and found the two edging towards the door. "Hold it right there!" Angel and Alexia freeze as soon as Inuyasha spoke. "See?"

"Like that did anything, their shaking worse than a terrified puppy," Tsuki said without looking towards them.

Inuyasha growled at her.

"Alexia?"

"Yea?"

"Is this crazy or what?"

"Crazy _and _what."

Just then, a white tiger walked through the door. Angel and Alexia's eyes widened and screamed at the top of their lungs, causing Inuyasha and Tsuki to suddenly turn around.

"What?" Tsuki said as she looked around. "Oh . . . It's just you . . ."

"Just me? I'm taking offense to that!"

"You should," Inuyasha said.

"Alexia?"

"Yea?"

"Is that . . ."

"Yea . . ."

The tiger morphed into a human, much different from Tsuki. She had long black hair that fell the length of her back, her eyes were an eerie pale blue, and she slightly topped Inuyasha by an inch. One thing was obvious about her; she had a harsh looking face.

"Uhh . . . Must you come in, Ken'oshi?"

"Yes, I'm part of this mission _too_, besides you and Inuyasha would be _fighting _the entire time and they would be _lost_."

"Interesting that you speak wisely for once."

Ken'oshi ignored her comment. She turned towards the two, who eyes went wide with fear.

_She's looking at me,_ Alexia thought. Alexia felt Angel shiver by her side.

"Let's go before _you_ two cause anymore trouble."

"Hey! Us causing more trouble? Weren't you the ones who started it? Right?"

Silence.

"Right?"

Silence.

"Right?"

Silence.

"It isn't just ghosts chasing us, right?"

Silence.

"Oh, that answers my question perfectly. They killed the entire family . . ."

Angel kept silent and didn't make any movements. Instead she stood up and followed Inuyasha and Tsuki outside.

_Boy, Angel's acting odd all of a sudden,_ Alexia thought as she followed. _Wonder what she's up to . . ._

Tsuki went to open the door to the front yard, but found that it was locked from the outside. "Damn . . . They knew what we were planning . . ."

"Planning what?" Alexia asked.

"Curiosity killed the cat," Tsuki mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing at all," Tsuki said without looking towards her. "I told you this mission would get us all killed," she said to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha growled. "I was hoping we wouldn't have to use Koga's plan."

Alexia and Angel looked at each other.

"Well that plan's out the window," said yet another voice from behind.

Both girls became stiff and didn't move.

"Oh, great, the other psycho-pathic tiger, but this one's named Sifa," Ken'oshi said.

"Quit talking about yourself, ya ol' hag," Sifa retorted.

"At least I have the better looks."

"Oh, yea, have you looked at yourself at the mirror lately?"

"Shut up, both of you!" Alexia said to her own characters.

"You don't have a say in this!" Sifa and Ken'oshi said at the same time.

"Quit that!" Sifa said.

"No, you quit that!" Ken'oshi said.

"Quit it, both of you. We need to get these _children _("HEY!" Alexia said) out of here alive. Speaking of which, where's the little one who's always following you around?" she asked Sifa.

"I don't _know_, she's probably doing extersis . . . Extor . . . Exer . . . forget it, you get the point."

"Isn't that Miroku's job?" Inuyasha asked with a bit of humor.

"Cork it!"

A girl walked into the room with a metallic sliver and white kimono. Her eyes were gold around her iris and faded to silver around the edge. Her long dark brown hair was tied in a bun with a silver ribbon. "It is done," she said.

"Finally!" Sifa said.

Alexia turned to Angel, who held her gaze toward the ground. "Angel . . . It's . . ."

Angel nodded.

The girl walked up to Angel and lifted Angel's head up to see her. "Hmm . . ."

"Uh, Aris? What are you doing?" Inuyasha asked. (WindEmpress: When did they meet? New story idea!)

Aris stared into Angel's eyes for a moment longer, and then straightened up. "These two are the ones we're looking for."

"We _know _that already," Sifa said with irritation.

"There's more to them then we thought, though . . ."

Sifa looked at Aris. "What do you mean?"

"How does she know this just by looking at them?" Inuyasha asked.

"She has abilities that are unreachable to humans," Angel finally said. Alexia looked at her and found that she'd dropped her gaze to the floor again.

_Is she afraid of something, or does she just find interest in the ground? _Alexia asked herself.

"And how do you know this?" Inuyasha asked her.

"It's the same with Tsuki; I created her. I gave her abilities that I thought would help her."

Aris turned back to them. "We should get out of here anyway, it still isn't safe . . ."

Angel looked up and stared at Tsuki. _If she's alive, does that mean that Yoru exists too? And Bluewing, Blood Flame, and Blue Flame? _Angel thought as she looked at Aris.

"Why's it still unsafe if you did your . . . Whatever?" Sifa asked as Aris walked to the door.

"There are forces I could not control; this house controls some of them."

"You mean illusions, right?" Tsuki asked.

Aris nodded.

"Angel, does this remind you of something? A haunted house with a mind of its own?" Alexia asked.

Angel forced a smile. "Do you mean Rose Red?"

"That's what I was afraid of . . ."

Aris turned back to Angel, who flinched, and stepped towards her. "You think it was your wish that brought us? No, that's not it at all . . ."

"What're you talking about?" Ken'oshi asked.

"That's _my _job! I'm the one who questions Aris!" Sifa said.

"Would you two just shut up?" Inuyasha said to the two.

"I thought it was my doing and my wish that caused them to die . . ." Angel said with a bit of horror to her voice.

"No, it never was you, it's more complicated . . ."

"We'll explain later, right now we have to get out of here," Tsuki replied for Aris.

"Finally!" Ken'oshi said as she flung her arms into the air.

Angel and Alexia smiled even though there hearts were weighing heavy. Inuyasha used his Tetsusaiga to cut down the door handle, it worked. Angel and Alexia raced out of the house and sat on the ground. They were so happy to be out of the house, but what was awaiting them outside?

While their heads were staring at the ground, they heard something walking towards them, something large. (Firestar: OH MY GOSH! IT'S A BUG! WindEmpress: RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! Aris: blinks)

Slowly, Angel looked up and found a huge white dog in front of her. Alexia screamed her head off (Firestar: that's what, the seventeenth time?) Angel covered her mouth and Alexia stopped screaming.

"Tan you teef ruf half uf hi huf?" Alexia said.

"What?" Angel said.

"Tan you teef ruf half uf hi huf?"

"What?" Angel said as she took her hand off Alexia's mouth.

"I said, 'Can you take your hand off my mouth'."

"No," Angel said as she put her hand back over Alexia's mouth.

The dog changed to its human form and there was . . .

"Sesshomaru . . ." Tsuki said. (Firestar: Go give him kiss! Tsuki: TWAP! Firestar: Ouch . . .)

He stared at his little brother. (WindEmpress: Fight? starts chanting Fight, fight, fight, fight! Firestar: I don't care what you say, I'm not related to you.) "It took you long enough, I was certain that a third rate demon had gotten the better of you."

"Feh, you underestimate me, Sesshomaru . . ." Inuyasha replied.

Angel uncovered Alexia's mouth. "Scream again and I, myself, will _give_ you a reason to scream," Angel whispered. She was getting irritated from screaming, and the fact that she hadn't gotten much rest the past few days . . . And hours . . .

Angel thought that whispering would keep Sesshomaru from hearing them, unfortunately, her theory was way off. "And who are these two?" His gaze lingered on Angel's turned back.

Alexia noticed that Angel's eyes had gone wide open and, as she held back laughter, Aris proceeded over to them.  
"They are the ones we've been searching for," Aris said as she looked at Angel. She, too, tried to hold back laughter.

"You mean those scrawny ones are the two we've been searching for?" Sesshomaru said as he looked back over to his brother.

"It's better than being _fat_!" Alexia said. Sesshomaru turned back to her. "I didn't say anything!"

_I always thought that they would be serious,_ Aris thought with a smile. _This will be an interesting journey._

Tsuki sighed and dropped her crossed arms to her sides and walked over to them. "If we wish to save their necks _and _ours, then we best cast off."

"Good idea," Sesshomaru said. He transformed back into his white dog form and lowered himself down.

"You want us to ride him?" Alexia asked. Her eyes grew wide as she realized what she'd just said. "Ewes . . . ."

Inuyasha, Tsuki, Aris, Sifa, Ken'oshi, Sesshomaru, and Angel all stared at her with uncertainty. Was she a pervert like someone they knew?

Angel glared, turned and hit Alexia upside the head. "Must you think everything has to do with _that_?"

Alexia rubbed her head. "Hey, I don't think about it _all _the time.

"Most of the time . . ."

"I do not!"

"You do too! Now, shut up!"

"I DO NOT!"

"Both of you shut up!" Inuyasha said. "Its either you walk the entire way or . . . . Sesshomaru . . . Escorts you . . ."

"At a loss for words, Inuyasha?" Tsuki asked. "I'm surprised, Inuyasha, I didn't think conversations like this would faze you."

"Shut up, I didn't ask you," Inuyasha said. Something screeched from behind, causing everyone to turn around. The house began to groan like it was awaking, and the air around it shimmered.

"I don't like the look of this." She felt someone grab her around her waist, causing her to scream.

"Calm down, it's only me," Aris said. She hoisted Angel onto Sesshomaru's back (in dog form . . .) and raced over to Sifa, transforming into a white Pegacorn. Sifa leaped onto Aris' back.

Sesshomaru leaped forward and raced away from the house with the others following behind.

"Ha, ha, you got scared."

"Shut up, at least I've yet to scream like you."

Alexia batted at Sesshomaru's fur. "Hey, it's fluffy. I could curl up and go to sleep right here," she said as she snuggled on his fur.

"Whoever's doing that, stop it or I'll knock you off myself," Sesshomaru said as he slowed down to a walk.

"Ha, ha, you've been _told_!" Angel said, pointing to Alexia.

"Hey, that's Ken'oshi's quote."

"What about me?" Angel and Alexia heard from the ground.

"Nothing . . ." Alexia said.

They heard Ken'oshi grumbling, in curses, on the ground.

"What're you mumbling, you ol' hag?" Sifa asked.

"Don't start it!" Aris said.

"Somebody needs a nappie."

"I can buck you off you know."

"Sheesh, sorry . . ."

Alexia and Angel smiled. Then something came to thought; why were they going with them?

Angel shook her head to knock it out of her brain. She wanted to know why her family had been killed because of this and why hadn't she gone down with them.

"So, what should we do next?" Alexia said.

Angel turned back to her cousin and groaned. "Sleep . . ."

"Oh, come on! We're just getting started!"

"Oh, great, she's hyper," Inuyasha said.

"She ain't gonna get no sleep," Sifa said.

"That's a double negative, and ain't isn't a word."

"I don't care about Voc . . . Vec . . . Vro . . . Whatever!"

"Are you that stupid?"

"Who cares, I haven't even passed that class."

They climbed a huge sand dune and stopped at the very top. Aris climbed slower, with a vengeance on her mind, and bucked Sifa off as soon as they came to the top.

"What'd you do that for?" Sifa asked as she stood up again.

"That's the easiest class to pass," Aris said as she changed back to her human self.

"Aww . . . I'm glad to see you care."

Aris ignored her.

"Ahh!" someone screamed a thump followed afterwards.

"What was that?" Inuyasha said. Everyone turned to the source of the sound.

"You?" Ken'oshi said. "What'd you do?"

Alexia looked around then pointed to Angel. "She pushed me."

"Now why would I do a thing like that?" Angel asked with confusion.

"Oh, act so innocent so everyone believes you. Look, I have a red mark, that's _proof_!"

"That's from falling, stupid. Do I look like I have the strength to push someone?"

"Yea, you have the strength to push my buttons," Alexia said with a bit of a country accent, causing Angel to laugh hysterically. "Fire ants, fire ants! They're biting me!"

"That's the sand, stupid!" Sifa said.

"Oh, I knew that. I was just kidding. Ha, ha, funny, right?"

Everyone looked at her blankly.

"Why did we stop?" Angel asked.

"We're waiting for some people to come," Sesshomaru said.

"NOOOOOOO! YOU'RE GOING TO KILL US NOW! I KNEW I SOULDN'T HAVE TRUSTED YOU!" Alexia began to run away, but Ken'oshi transformed into her human form and grabbed her before she could leave. "NOOOOOO! YOU'RE GOING TO KILL ME!"

"Oh, shut up, would you?" Ken'oshi said. "It's just . . . Inuyasha's friends and why would we kill you?"

"I don't know and I don't care!"

"Hey, look," Angel said pointing off in the distance, "Who's that?"

"NOOOOOOOOO! THERE HERE TO KILL ME!"

Everyone turned to Angel's indicated direction, but no one saw anything.

"What are you looking at?" Inuyasha asked.

"Ewwwwwwww!" Alexia said loud enough for all to hear.

Inuyasha growled.

"How can you not see them, they're as plain as day! One of them is holding a boomerang, I'm pretty sure that's Songo, and the other's holding a staff, but there's someone else I can't identify . . ." She looked around and found everyone's eyes were on her. "Why's everyone looking at me?"

"How can you see that far? Are you a demon?" Inuyasha asked.

"Do I look like a demon? And I don't even have any abilities of a demon."

Aris' eye twitched as she realized what would really happen. _The dream said that they were human and their blood would change, but that's impossible . . ._ Aris thought. She looked to Angel and saw something flicker from within her. Her eyes became wide for a minute.

"Maybe it's just its too dark for us to see?" Sifa asked.

"The moon is in its fullest state, how can you not see?" Tsuki asked.

"Just a thought as to why. . ."

"You're all going insane . . ."

_What was that? That flicker . . . A life force of some kind? Or was it . . . An unborn soul?_ She turned to Alexia and saw the flicker, but differently. _How is this possible? Are they able to harbor second souls within their body, or is it . . ._ her eyes widened as she realized where her answer lied (Firestar: Unfortunately, WindEmpress is too evil to tell what her _real _answer is.).

Someone put their hand on Aris, causing her to jump and scream.

"Whoa! What's wrong with you?" Sifa asked. "You looked like you decided to leave the planet for a minute."

"I-I . . . Yeah . . . Somewhat left . . ." _I can only wonder what will happen to them . . . Is their density really within our boundaries? And are they really more to the eye?_

Aris wouldn't know until later that her predictions would, indeed, come true . . .

WindEmpress: That was interesting. Firestar?  
Firestar: What . . . I was taking a nap, thank you.  
WindEmpress: What about you last comment . . . Are you even listening?  
Firestar: No, all you do is ramble.  
THUD  
Firestar: What was that for . . . I didn't do anything?  
WindEmpress: I told this story for nothing?  
Firestar: I was listening . . . In my own way . . .  
WindEmpress: I quit!  
Firestar: If you quit, so do I.  
Silence for 15 minutes  
Firestar: Next chapter . . .  
WindEmpress?


	3. Shifter's Blood

Disclaimer: I do not own any InuYasha characters or stuff like that, neither any names, if you wish to test me.

_**The Unchosen Path**_

_**Chapter 3: Shifter's Blood**_

WindEmpress: You wanna tell it now?  
Firestar: You tell it better than I do.  
WindEmpress: (looks around) Was that Wandering Woman?  
Firestar: Ahhh! Where, where, where?  
WindEmpress: Muwahahahahahah!  
Firestar: Don't freak me out like that.  
WindEmpress: (imitates voice) _Why do you kill?  
_Firestar: (shudders)  
WindEmpress: I'm done, anyway, onto the story . . .

Aris shuddered with Sifa's arm around her still.

"Are you sick?" Sifa asked as she looked at her friend with concern.

Aris' eyes became glassy and a electric blue took place within her eyes. "_The Shifter's Blood will take place on the night of the full moon . . ._"

"Quit that, Aris! You're not scaring anyone!" Sifa said as she stepped away from her.

"What's wrong with you two now?" Inuyasha asked as he turned to them.

"Aris is saying something about the Sifter's Blood taking place on the night of the full moon," Sifa said as she stepped away from Aris.

Aris lost her glassy eyes and they turned back to their usual gold and silver color. "What . . ."

"What the hell, are you two trying to cause trouble?" Inuyasha asked.

"Am I the only one who heard her say 'full moon'? If any of you have brains you'd know that tonight is a full moon," Tsuki said as she watched Angel and Alexia sitting by the ocean's edge. (Firestar: How did she get off Sesshomaru?)

"Shifter's Blood? What the hell's that?" Ken'oshi said.

"The Shifter's Blood is when a . . . human loses their blood and . . . And it changes into a different form," Aris said as she recovered from her possession

"The only humans here are Sifa and the other two. Did anyone catch their names?"

Sesshomaru was in his human form (Firestar: Again, when and how did that happen?) and his gaze lingered on the one who carried a moon scent. Something about her drew him towards her; her scent was human, but in an odd way. He felt a gentle breeze on his left side and he turned to found a jade dragon by his side.

"Ryu . . . Did you find them?"

The dragon nodded and gave him two white orbs that looked like they held rolling clouds within them. They felt like a droplet of water with its own living force within them.

"It's a good thing you found them . . ."

"I still don't understand your motives towards them, they hold nothing special."

Sesshomaru eyed the dragon. "You underestimate me? You shall see what I shall do with them. . ." He walked away from the dragon and to his own spot on the beach.

Songo, Kirara, Kagome and Miroku came to the group a few seconds after Ryu had come. "Inuyasha, you're alright!"

"You think some third rate demon could kill me?" Inuyasha said as Kagome came to him.

"Yes," Sesshomaru said without looking at his half brother.

"Shut up, I didn't ask you."

Angel and Alexia were silent as they stared at the ground. Angel looked up and jumped to her feet with a squeak. "Oh my gosh!"

"What, what, what, what, what?" Alexia said as she jumped up to her feet and looked around for the source to what scared Angel.

"Look at the waves!" Angel said as she pointed to the waves.

Alexia turned and found that the waves weren't moving; they were still as stone and frozen as if someone had stopped them. Angel walked up to the wave and poked it; the water moved. She put her hand within the water and moved it in a straight line; a gaping hole appeared and stayed.

"Let me try!" Alexia said. She jumps onto the water and an outline of her body stayed within the spot she'd landed. "That's art!"

Angel shook her head. She felt the air around her shift to an eerie presence. She looked around for the source as to what had gotten her attention, but no one was around, except for Alexia. Suddenly, everyone disappeared; Angel was lost in an abyss with a glowing crimson butterfly flying in one spot (Firestar: Where? I don't like abysses and I don't like glowing crimson butterflies! WindEmpress: Is that due to a certain game? Firestar: stops Everything revolves around that game: first the intro, now this. What next. WindEmpress: That one chapter? Firestar: Oh man . . .).

_Follow . . ._ (Firestar: AHHHHHHH! WindEmpress: . . .) Angel heard the voice within her head. She took a step forward, then hesitated.

_Where am I to go?_ she asked.

_Follow . . ._

Feeling she had no other choice, she followed the butterfly.

"Angel? Angel, where'd you go?" Alexia said as she frantically looked for her cousin.

Inuyasha heard her calling loudly for something. "What're yelling for?"

"Angel! She's gone, she went poof!"

"Poof?"

"I meant she disappeared!"

Sesshomaru turned as he heard her speak. _The older one is missing . . . _(Firestar: duh!)

"You mean you found them?" Kagome asked as she looked at Inuyasha then to the other.

"We did, it looks like one's disappeared . . ." Tsuki said with a bit of sarcasm.

"What do you mean she's disappeared?" Inuyasha said with a bit of irritation.

"We went through all that trouble to retrieve them only to find that one goes 'poof', according to that one," Sifa said.

"It happens . . ." a voice said from behind Inuyasha

"What the hell do you mean it happens?" Inuyasha asked the girl.

"Its like I said before . . . The night of the Shifter's Blood."

"Aris, are you sick?" Sifa said.

"I . . ."

Alexia felt herself being pulled to another place. No one was there and all that stood where the beaches had been was a deep dark forest. She shivered and walked forward. _This is _way _weird . . ._

Angel followed the butterfly for what seemed like hours. She stopped and turned around, but Alexia hadn't followed. Angel shivered and followed the butterfly again. _Where are you taking me?_

_Follow . . ._

_I don't like this one bit._ Angel was about to run when she found herself within a forest. There was a pond glowing gold with crimson butterflies and fireflies flying all around it.

"Angel?"

Angel turned abruptly and found Alexia on her right side coming to the pond. "Alexia! Oh, God I thought I was lost!"

"What's going on?"

"I'm not sure, I followed a crimson butterfly here to this pond. Where are the others?"

"Like I know, I just felt like I was being pulled to this place. Why did you follow a butterfly?"

"I followed a butterfly because it said-"

_Follow . . ._

"That. It kept saying follow no matter what I said. Alexia, I think this is the first time I've ever been scared for more than two hours."

"Really . . ." A crimson butterfly flew in front of Alexia. "Ahh! Its evil!"

_Follow . . ._

"That's getting really annoying," Angel said. "Could you say something-"

_Follow . . ._

"Else . . ." Angel walked forward and followed the butterfly.

"You're just as crazy as that idiot butterfly," Alexia said pointing to Angel, who took no notice to her. "Oh, great . . . Following butterflies, what next?"

Inuyasha looked back to where the other girl had been and found she'd disappeared. "They're both gone."

"They're following the Shifters," Aris said.

"How the hell do you know that? And what are the Shifters?" Inuyasha asked.

"The Shifters are butterflies; glowing and blood red. They lead destined ones to the Crimson Pond, causing them to fall into a trance. The first who follows will forget the past and the second will remember nothing but the past."

"So do they become shifters?" Songo asked.

"No, shifters are lost souls who guard the pond."

"Are they in danger then?" Kagome asked.

"As long as they don't stay in the trance too long, then we've nothing to fear of it."

"And what happens if everything is successful?"

Aris kept silent.

"They die?" Miroku asked depressingly.

"No . . . It . . . Depends on the soul . . ."

"You sound particularly worried, Miroku," Sango said with concern.

Sesshomaru turned his head slightly. He had seen the older one following the crimson butterfly to the abyss. It happened so fast though, only in a blink of an eye before she dissolved into the air. _It must've been her scent that lingered within the air . . . She carries a second blood?_

Alexia followed her cousin towards the butterfly. Angel just stared forward and stepped forward with no reference that her cousin was following. Alexia didn't like the fact that it was leading them closer to the pond and she didn't like the fact that Angel wasn't paying attention.

"Angel, why are you still following it?" Alexia asked.

Angel didn't answer.

_I hope she's alright . . ._

The butterfly stopped at the edge of the pond and fluttered there for a minute.

_Upon the water's surface lies your fate._

"Angel?"

Angel kneeled to the water's edge and outstretched her hand to the water.

Alexia grabbed her hand. "What are you doing-"

Angel turned her glassy eyes to her cousin. "_We no longer have a choice . . ." _she said with a flat smooth tone in her voice. It was in one note, not usually like her (much like Kanna's voice.). "_Release my hand and you shall see . . ."_

Alexia hesitated and released her hand. Angel turned her gaze back to the water and placed her hand on the water's surface. Her body was outlined in gold and emitted a third presence to the area. A gentle breeze came forth and what looked like dust blew off Angel. She opened her eyes and fell backwards. "What happened?" she asked frantically.

"Are you alright? You wouldn't listen to me, then you said some weird things, like 'we no longer have a choice'. What happened?"

"I felt you touch my arm, then I felt the water. After I touched the water, I saw something white flash before my eyes. It looked like _fur_!"

Another butterfly floated in front of them. This time, Alexia's eyes turned glassy and followed the butterfly to the pond. She went into the same process as Angel, but she stood up instead. "Angel, I saw the same thing, but it had black in it."

Angel nodded. "How do we get out of here?"

"Let's just go before something else occurs we don't want."

They stood up and raced out of the forest. Once they came out of the forest, they found the beach they had disappeared from, but no one was on the beach.

"Uh, oh . . ." Alexia said.

A gentle wind blew, brining an odd smell with it. "Do you smell that?" Angel asked Alexia.

"Smell what?"

"That, don't you smell it?"

Alexia sniffed, but still held confusion. "I don't smell anything."

"There they are!" someone cried from behind.

Both girls turned and found Kagome walking towards them. To their surprise, there was no forest behind them.

"Did . . ." Alexia said.

"Thank heavens we've found you!" Sango said as she followed behind Kagome. Next came an irritated looking Inuyasha, Miroku, Kirara, a bored Ken'oshi, and a worried-stricken Aris.

Angel turned to Alexia. "I do believe that there was a forest there," Angel whispered.

"That's what I was thinking . . ."

The jade dragon descended from the sky, causing Alexia to jump in fear. "AHHH! More evils!"

"You idiot! Everything's evil to you!" Angel said with irritation.

"Exactly! Because everything IS!"

"Shut it!"

"You!"

"Don't make me!"

"I'm makin' you!"

Tsuki walked up to Inuyasha, with Sifa beside her. "What are they arguing about now?"

"I think its about being quiet," Sifa said.

"Wadda'ya gonna do about it?" Alexia said.

Angel slowly took five steps back and charged forward.

Alexia's eyes widen as Angel picked up speed and leaped into the air. She closed her eyes and felt something hit her shoulders and knock her to the ground. When she opened her eyes, she saw a flash of white. Alexia raced forward to the area where she saw a flash of white.

Everyone's eyes were wide open.

"Did you just . . ." Miroku said.

"Uh . . ." Kagome said.

"No way!" Inuyasha said.

"That can't be possible," Sango said.

Right where Angel stood was a white wolf and where Alexia stood was a white tiger.

"The Shifter's Blood," Aris said, "has taken effect."

WindEmpress: Muwahahahahahah!  
Firestar: WHAT?  
WindEmpress: This was a hard chapter.  
Firestar: Yeah . . .  
WindEmpress: Ha ha ha ha ha ha!  
Firestar: Are you on a sugar-high?  
WindEmpress: No, just the next chapter . . .  
Firestar: Oh, yea. That's going to be funny!


	4. Winds of Change

Disclaimer: Do you think I own Inuyasha, because I DON'T!

_**The Unchosen Path**_

_**Chapter 4: Winds of Change**_

_**Firestar: I'm ready! Let me start!  
**__**WindEmpress: Okay!  
**__**Firestar: (takes a deep breath) Hiei-  
**__**WindEmpress: (covers Firestar's mouth) Must you?  
**__**Firestar: (nods)  
**__**WindEmpress: (hits Firestar)  
**__**Firestar: Oww . . . . **_

**_

* * *

_**

"You mean that they can morph?" Tsuki asked Aris.

Aris shook her head. "Not only that, but they are now permanently demons."

"You said they'd just get their blood changed!" Inuyasha said.

"I did say that, apparently they held the blood of a wolf demon and a tiger demon. They cannot change it back to human blood."

The wolf growled at the tiger and the tiger growled back. It took them five minutes to realize what had happened. The wolf stopped growling and it jumped backwards, the tiger leaped straight into the air.

"They just realized it now?" Ryu said, in his human form.

"Reminds me of someone I know," Tsuki said as she looked in Ken'oshi's direction.

"What?"

"Angel you're-"

"And you're-"

"AHHHHHH!" They said at the same time.

Alexia ran in circles. "I have a tail, that wasn't there before, and it won't go away!"

Angel, on the other hand, pawed the sand in her new form. There were new scents, new feelings, and a whole different world through her eyes. She could feel the gentlest of breezes billowing through her fur. "Would you stop running around? Don't you feel different?"

"Yeah, I've got a _tail_!" she said still running in circles

"No, I can smell everyone's scent and I smell things from miles away."

Alexia stopped running and sniffed the wind. "Yeah, you're right!"

The wind shifted and brought a different scent with it. Angel and Alexia stared at each other. "Uh, oh," they said at the same time.

"Damn! Kagura is here!" Tsuki said.

"What?" Inuyasha said as he looked into the sky.

Blades hit the ground where Inuyasha and everyone stood. Sesshomaru, in his dog form, raced forward to attack the feather, but missed. Inuyasha went to attack the feather when Kagome stopped him.

"Look! Kagura has them both!"

Inuyasha looked at the feather and saw that Kagura had both of the girls on the back of the feather. They were back to their human form, most likely scared into them. "Jump, you idiots!"

Both of them were about to jump when Kagura moved the feather to a higher altitude and flew away.

"Damn!" Inuyasha said.

Tsuki changed to her black wolf form and chased after them, with Sesshomaru and Aris following behind.

"They sure cause a lot of trouble," Sifa said.

"It was our fault, somewhat, because we didn't leave the area fast enough," Kagome said

"Naraku knew about the Shifter's Blood and found it the perfect opportunity to take them," Miroku said.

"But how would he know? Aris is the only one who knows about it," Kagome said.

"Yoru . . ." Ken'oshi said.

"You mean Tsuki's enemy?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes, he's the only one who would know about it."

Angel and Alexia sat there on the feather, trying to think of some way as to escape. Angel had one and looked to Alexia. "I've got an idea," Angel whispered.

"It'd be nice to hear it," Alexia whispered back.

Angel told her the plan and Alexia smiled evilly.

"Are we there yet?" Alexia asked Kagura. (Firestar: YES! The annoying question of travel!)

"No," Kagura said without looking to them.

After a second, Angel asked her question. "How about now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No!"

"How about-"

"No!"

Angel and Alexia kept silent for a minute.

"Now?"

Kagura kept silent.

Both look to each other and smile their evilest smile.

"Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet?" they asked at the same time. Kagura tried to ignore them, but it was distracting her from where she was going.

"Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet?"

"Will you two pipe down?"

They both blinked innocently. "Are we there yeeeeet?" Alexia asked in her sweetish voice.

"No!"

"Are we there yet?"

"I said no! What makes you think I would say yes?"

"Because we're there!" Angel said.

"No, we're not!"

"Oh, I saw something! Are we there yet?"

"No!"

"Are we there yet?" they ask again.

"Wind Scar!"

Angel and Alexia's eyes open up wide. They look at each other. "Uh, oh."

Inuyasha's attack hit the feather, but it missed all three of them. Angel and Alexia fell to the ground screaming. Something with wings grabbed one of them.

_Got her!_ Said a voice in Alexia's mind. She opened her eyes and found that she was caught by Aris' teeth in her Pegacorn form.

Alexia sighed with relief. "Angel! You have to get Angel!" Alexia said as Aris flew towards the ground.

_I can't catch her._

_This isn't the way I was hoping to die!_ Angel thought as she fell. She closed her eyes and hoped that it would be painless, but she felt something grab hold of the back of her shirt. She opened her eyes and found that she was close to the ground, but safe from dying. She breathed a sigh of relief. _Wait! Who has a hold of me?_

"Nice catch, Lord Sesshomaru," Tsuki said as she came into the area.

_I should have figured, _she thought as Sesshomaru (in his doggie form) put her on the ground.

"That was fun! Let's do it again!" Alexia said.

"No, let's not . . ." Angel said. She put her hand to her forehead, which was turning into a major headache. Not only that, she was also fighting to stay awake. "I've had enough traumas for one day."

"Its still night," Alexia said.

"Like I care . . ."

Alexia suddenly felt sleepiness hit her. (Firestar: Don't forget that they were carrying things twice their weight, then finished the day off with a long swim, then went to bed late and woke up again and did more running. I'm getting tired just thinking about it!) "Good idea . . . A nap would be nice . . ." Alexia's eyes closed and she fell to the ground. Within seconds she was asleep.

Angel looked at the three. "You killed her . . ." She too fell to the ground and fell asleep.

Aris, now in her human form, looked at the two exhausted girls. "Um . . . I'll carry the younger one, Alexia."

"When did you learn their names?" Tsuki asked.

Aris put her hands behind her head. "If you listen to them, that's what they call each other, so that's what we're going to call them."

"And how do you keep yourself from confusing them up with the other?"

"You have a wolf's nose, both their scents are different. I go by spiritual . . . Erm . . . Perkiness." She smiled after her last word. Aris shifted to her Pegacorn form and put Alexia on her back. (Firestar: I'm more loved than you are! WindEmpress: Shut up . . .)

Tsuki went to take the other, but Sesshomaru stopped her. "Don't waste your energy." (WindEmpress: (sticks her tongue out)) He picked Angel up and carried her before Tsuki could ask anymore questions.

_With these two around, everything's going to go right side up. Oh, well, it is getting rather boring anyway._ Tsuki thought as she followed; Aris was on her right side. "Hey, Aris . . ."

"Hm?"

"Never mind . . ."

"What?"

"Well . . . Do you really think they're the ones who were supposed to pass the boundary?"

Aris nodded.

"I'm sorry . . ."

"You doubt it?"

"Yes."

"Its okay, I was the same when I first saw them in my Sending. I'm wondering if they really are the right ones . . ."

"Why's that?"

"I was told they were powerful, but here were two ordinary human girls with no powers. I started doubting it, but then I was told about the Shifter's Blood. I don't know I still doubt it . . ."

Tsuki smiled. _I'm not sure weather to be concerned for the other girl or to be concerned with Sesshomaru._ Tsuki told Aris telepathically.

_I agree!_

_**

* * *

**_

Inuyasha found Kagura had left before they had shown up and had left abruptly. Ken'oshi and Sifa were both in their tiger forms and were trying to sniff out where the two went. He had seen one of them caught by Aris, but the other had still been falling.

"Hey, what happens if one dies?" Sifa asked out-of-the-blue.

"Who knows, but it won't be too good if it happens."

"Why's that?"

"Because we need them!" Ken'oshi answered in an irritated voice.

"Who asked you, you ol' rock?"

"Please don't start it," Kagome said as she followed by Sango.

"Over there!" Miroku said as he saw movement in the forest.

Out came the three, two carrying the girls. Everyone's eyes went wide when they saw Sesshomaru carrying the older of the two, but Sesshomaru had also cared for Rin. (WindEmpress: Yeah . . . Is that bad?)

"Did you kill them?" Sifa asked Sesshomaru.

"No, after we saved them from Inuyasha's belligerent attack, they dropped down and fell asleep," Tsuki said as she took Alexia from Aris' back and placed her next to her cousin on the side of a tree.

Aris looked to the sky in thought. "I fear this is where I part." She looked over at her friend and saw that, as she was watching the ground, she had an evil face on her. "Sifa, do I have to put you on a leash?"

Sifa looked up and looked around. "What are you talking about?"

"You're thinking on causing trouble again."

"Am not!"

"We're going to be late . . ."

"I'm coming . . . Good luck with these two!" she said as she hopped onto Aris' back.

"You are coming back, later, right?" Tsuki asked.

"Duh . . . Don't you think Aris would freak out if she found out you killed them?" she asked as Aris leaped into the sky and flew away.

Tsuki shook her head. "She's a nut case . . ."

Angel and Alexia were both peacefully asleep, but both of them were living the nightmare that had taken their family. The first body they had found was Angel's mother and the second was Alexia's mother. They both saw how each one had died . . .

Angel sat up with tears in her eyes as she called for her parents. "Mom! Dad! Matthew . . ."

"Angel?" said a voice beside her. Angel looked to the source of the sound and found Alexia. Angel noticed that they were in an odd building and were sleeping on odd beds. She realized that they were in the Feudal Era and they were in one of the village buildings.

"What?"

"You dreamed about . . ."

"Yeah . . ."

Angel looked at the ground and didn't look at her cousin. The sun was coming into the barred windows and Angel heard the birds singing their beautiful songs in the early morning. "How can they sing when you are full of sorrow?" she said out loud.

"Hm?"

"The birds, their songs are so beautiful . . ."

"Hey, don't cry!"

Angel moved her knees to her head and hid her face. She felt two tears fall to the ground and no more. _No tear from my brother? What sort of sister am I_! "Damn!"

"Angel?"

She kept silent, but she knew crying wouldn't bring them back. She picked her head up and looked at the only one who was left. Angel was still feeling exhausted and lied back down. "I'm sorry, Alexia."

"For what?"

"I'm sorry for my wish I made."

Alexia forced a smile as she looked away from her cousin. "You still think this is your fault? Didn't you hear what Aris said? It wasn't your wish, it's just a coincidence that it was your wish and this happened." She looked back and found that Angel had fallen back to sleep. "Good idea." Alexia fell back to sleep and dreamed peaceful dreams.

_**-**_

When Alexia woke up again, she found that Angel had disappeared from her bed. She sat up and found a kimono hanging on a hook in the wall. It looked like there had been another one; most likely Angel had taken it.

Alexia changed into it and got rid of her other clothes, which were shredded and tattered from running in the forest. The kimono was white and the obi and the straps were gold. Somehow, Alexia managed to get into the kimono without any trouble.

_Now to find Angel,_ Alexia thought as she walked outside. The rest of the group had disappeared to who knows where and any sign of Angel wasn't noticeable. Alexia looked around and realized no one was there. "They left me . . . How dare they." She started to walk around the village and found people whispering to each other as she walked.

"Is she really the one who the priestess brought back?" she heard a female villager whisper.

_I think they mean Kagome . . ._

"She and the other who left a time ago," a male villager said

"Where?" Alexia asked.

The man was stunned that she heard him whispering to the woman. "Um . . . Uh . . . Towards the woods was the way I saw her go."

"Thanks!" Alexia said as she raced towards the forest. The forest was well lit compared to ones she'd gone in before. "Angel? Angel, where are you?" Alexia called as she moved through the forest.

_Shht . . ._

Alexia turned around from where the sound came. Nothing. "Come on Angel, where are you?" She walked around some more with no luck. After five minutes of searching, Alexia stopped and sat down on a fallen log. "Okay, Angel, this isn't funny . . ."

Suddenly, Alexia felt a second presence in the area she sat. She looked around but didn't find anything. Alexia sat as still as she could for nearly . . . Two seconds before she decided to move. "Okay . . . Whoever's there, please come out . . . with your hands up, that is . . ." She makes her hand into a gun. "I'm loaded!"

_Shht . . ._

"Okay, okay, this is scaring me!" Alexia said looking around.

In a split second, Alexia hit the ground as something hit her shoulders. When she opened her eyes, she found two glowing yellow-gold eyes staring at her. "What . . . ANGEL!"

"Muwahahahahahah! I love this new demon form! Now I can scare the crap out of you!"

"That wasn't funny!"

"I thought it was."

"Well I didn't!"

"Too bad!"

"For you!"

"Why?"

"Because I have a demon form! Muwahahahahahah!"

Angel kept silent and stared at her with no emotion in her face.

"What?"

"That made no sense."

"It wasn't supposed to."

They kept silent for five minutes.

"You wanna go look for the others?" Alexia asked.

Angel was still in her demon form as she scratched the back of her ear. "Hey, I'm not supposed to do that! Anyway, they told me to tell you that they'll be back by noon."

"Where did they go?"

"Like I know. Look, I'm _really _bored, so can we _please _find something to do?"

"Sure, but what's there to do and you must know something as to where they went."

Angel shook her head. "Nadda clue," she said. She crouched down like a hunting tiger and walked forward. "All I know is that they'll be back at noon." She sprang forward and scared a rabbit out of its hiding place. "Ha! You can't hide from me!"

"Are you going to kill it?"

"Me? No, I'm not hungry, just bored to death," she said without looking up.

Alexia transformed to her demon form and pounced on Angel. "I've got an idea!"

"First of all . . . GET OFF ME! Second, what the hell is it?"

Alexia moved away from Angel and sat down on the ground. "You want to do a mock battle?"

"Whatever, but I barely know any attacks." Angel shook her body (yes, in her wolf form).

"That's why we're going to do this."

"Alright." Angel slightly crouched down again and circled the tiger. "But how well do you fight?"

"You know we've never fought before."

"I know, that's why we're starting now; for training." Angel leaped at Alexia and bit into her neck and felt warm blood run into her mouth and run down her muzzle. Alexia roared with pain and tried to hit the wolf that hung onto her, but Angel had let go and jumped out of the way before Alexia's paw could hit her. As Angel had tried to leap out of the way, she stumbled and fell to the ground. "I give in! We need real training!"

"You bit me!"

"Hello?"

"You bit me!"

"Alexia!"

"YOU BIT ME!"

"Shut-up!"

"Owwie . . ."

"Some tiger you make."

"At least I didn't trip over my long, skinny legs!"

Angel glared at the tiger and padded out of the forest.

"I didn't mean it like that."

"I know, but I found a lake this morning. Maybe we could try to catch some fish."

"Or go swimming!" Alexia called as she chased after Angel. They trotted to the lake and came to a large lake encircled by trees. Alexia looked at the water.

"Hey, look," Angel said, "Do you see that big fish?"

"Where, where?" she said looking around.

"Right . . . THERE!" Angel said shoving Alexia's head into the water. A tiger head popped back to the surface, gasping for air.

"What'd you do that for?"

"I don't know I just felt like it."

"You idiot!"

"It's your fault for listening."

"Well I trust you."

"Too bad."

"Back to that again!"

"No."

They kept silent for ten minutes. At that point, they both look at each other and smile. They race towards the water and leap into it. Alexia and Angel start splashing water at each other (Firestar: again, they are in their demon forms) and diving below the surface.

Alexia pops back to the surface in her human form with Angel following. They laugh hysterically for a minute then stop when there's nothing more to laugh about.

"This is the most fun I've had in a long time!" Alexia said smiling. Her smile disappeared as fast as it had come. "I miss our family."

"Oh, don't even get me started. I'll start crying . . ."

"Please don't."

"O.k."

A faint scent came to them from the edge of the lake. When they turned, they found Kagome walking towards them.

"AHHHH! Murder, murder!" Alexia said.

"That hurt, you know."

"Don't take offence to it, she's just dull in the brain," Angel said to Kagome.

"I just came to say that Sesshomaru wants to see the both of you." She walked away saying nothing more.

"Come on, let's go."

"So eager to see Mr. Sesshomaru?" Alexia asked.

"That's Lord Sesshomaru to you," said a voice behind them.

"Wahhh! When did you show up?" Alexia said pointing to him.

Sesshomaru set something on the ground and turned. "I'll make my due and leave now, don't try to destroy them," he said walking away.

Once he was gone, they both turned to the spot where Sesshomaru had set something down; something glittered on the ground. They both looked at each other and swam to the items. There on the ground were two necklaces with an orb on each one. The orbs were white and clouds rolled in them like a storm was brewing within its core.

"What is it?" Alexia asked.

"What does it look like, ya dolt?"

"Oh, you're just on the name calling side today, aren't you?" She leaned closer to Angel. "Just tell me, are you PMSing? I won't tell anyone, but I just need to know."

Angel's hand hit the side of Alexia's face. "You _idiot_!"

"I'll take that as a yes . . ."

"You're in for it!"

"What did I do?"

"You're asking questions you shouldn't."

"Okay, okay, I'll stop."

Angel picked one of the orbs; it glowed and she felt a power surge from it flowing into her body. "A power surge?" Angel whispered as the surge disappeared.

"What?" Alexia said.

"Take the necklace; you'll feel a power surge from it."

Alexia nodded and touched the other. She, too, felt a surge from it, and then it died away. "What was that about?"

"Like I have a clue?" Angel said as she stood up. She felt the wind shift in direction, but no scent came with it.

"Do you think its Kagura?" Alexia asked. Apparently she'd noticed the shift.

Angel shook her head. "You would have known by now." She thought for a minute in silence. "Do you remember that saying about shifting winds?"

"No, I barely remember the last time I went to school."

Angel rolled her eyes. "The Winds' of Change. I have a feeling that things will suddenly shift again. Until then, I guess we just keep going."

Alexia nodded.

"Come on," Angel said smiling, "Let's go."

_**

* * *

**_

_**WindEmpress: Story's done!  
**__**Firestar: Yeah!  
**__**WindEmpress: Before I start the next story, I want to say this: . . . WRITE SOME REVIEWS! I don't care what they say, but at least let me know that you read it!  
**__**Firestar: Yeah!  
**__**WindEmpress: I know its short, but the next story will be longer.  
**__**Firestar: Yeah!  
**__**WindEmpress: And its time for Firestar to get the crap beaten outta her.  
**__**Firestar: Yeah-HEY!  
**__**WindEmpress-**_


End file.
